


Without Limitations

by AirgiodSLV



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-18
Updated: 2006-07-18
Packaged: 2019-07-20 13:04:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiodSLV
Summary: “Do you want to…?” Dom asks, hooking his thumb towards the door. It’s probably a bad idea, but it doesn’t stop Elijah from immediately agreeing.“Yeah,” he says, because what harm can it do, as long as neither of them get involved? It’s just sex, he thinks, and there’s no harm in that, as long as they take precautions. As long as they don’t care.





	Without Limitations

**Author's Note:**

> This tried to be for the fourteen-word challenge, and then attempted to morph into drabbles, and ended up somewhere in between. I'm no good at word counts.

“Do you want to…?” Dom asks, hooking his thumb towards the door. It’s probably a bad idea, but it doesn’t stop Elijah from immediately agreeing.

“Yeah,” he says, because what harm can it do, as long as neither of them get involved? It’s just sex, he thinks, and there’s no harm in that, as long as they take precautions. As long as they don’t care.

*

“Fucking Orlando,” Elijah groans as his cell rings for the fourth time in ten minutes, a tinny rendition of Jingle Bells announcing the caller.

“Don’t you dare,” Dom warns, and Elijah laughs until Dom’s tongue turns the sound into a gasp, and he forgets why they were laughing at all.

*

Dom likes dirty, filthy things, like finger-fucking and rimming, and Elijah can’t summon any objection, not when Dom is so very good at being dirty.

There’s absolutely nothing of lovemaking in it when they couple; just athletic, enthusiastic sex, and that’s why Elijah can’t figure out why there’s still a warning bell going off in his head saying they’re going too fast.

*

“Dom, I want you…” Elijah says breathlessly, and he doesn’t even get to the ‘inside me’ before Dom is pushing him back and the head of his cock is nudging between Elijah’s cheeks.

 _Too fast too fast too fast,_ his brain chants, but neither of them seem to care when the sex is this good, and he forgets to notice when he’s memorized the tilt of Dom’s head and the taste of his kisses.

*

“This is…” Dom says, and Elijah knows what he’s talking about, can only nod and glance away as he stubs out his cigarette.

“Yeah,” he agrees, and Dom’s eyes make him shiver, the soft caress he can feel without contact on his skin. “But I don’t care.”


End file.
